1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun sights and particularly to gun sights used for tactical situations.
2. Prior Art
There exists gun sights in the prior art which are suitable for tactical uses. However, such gun sights do not provide for quick and automatic alignment of the front and rear sights and easy adjustment of the sights to match the shooter, conditions or the gun.